


Winter's Kiss

by mamabirb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamabirb/pseuds/mamabirb
Summary: "Umm what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in your room?""Shouldn't you?" Snape asked raising a brow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is a bit fast paced to start so if that annoys you"  
> A. I'm sorry  
> B. Bare with me  
> and C. I love you <3

Leaning back a sigh escapes Alex's lips. It's been so long now since she felt this cold. The girl's skin is icy to the touch as if made of it. Though the pureness that lived within the pools of her ocean colored eyes never seemed to fade. Snow coated the ground below her feet but the courtyard never looked so inviting especially in the pale moonlight. Though there was another reason she was out here.  
The black haired male slumped over sniffling breaking the silence. His back was to her at this moment. Hesitantly she reached out and lightly placed a hand upon his shoulder. He flinched quickly looking to her with hope but Alex saw it fade-no it shattered. Though she knew who he was hoping for it to be. The girl that stood him up and had forgotten all about the shivering teen before her.  
"Are you okay?" She whispered as the fog that was her breath danced from her pale pink lips and into the darkness.  
"I'm fine." He muttered as his black eyes looked to the bright snow below. Alex moved slowly and sat beside him. The male tenses but didn't look to her.  
"Who was it?"  
"Who was what?" He asked wiping tears away.  
"The one that's got you all upset" silence fell on the pair.  
"Lily"  
"Lily Evans?" The boy nodded once more. "Why does she have you out here crying?"  
"I'm not crying" he stated proudly.  
"Okay then why are you upset?" Alex responded.  
"Because" he hesitates "I love her." Alex nods slowly.  
"Did you try telling her?"  
"I was going to but" he chokes on his own words. "She went to the Yule ball with James" there was another pause. "Why aren't you there?"  
Alex laughed a bit shaking her head as she ran a hand over her slacks. "No one asked me, what's the point of going to a ball if all I'm going to do is watch everyone have a good time?" The boy nods. "What year are you?"  
"Seventh, you?"  
"Third" Alex flashed him smile saying this. "House?"  
"Slytherin"  
"Same, I'm Alex Thompson." The boy gave her a small smile he had heard about her. She was a bit of a trouble maker and had even cost the house a few points here and there. She leaned over pressing her shoulder to his giving the tall male a playful nudge. "You have a nice smile. I never did catch your name though."  
"Snape, Severus Snape"  
"Well Severus, wanna join me somewhere warmer?" Alex's smile grew as she cocked her head to the side letting the wing pick up strands of her shoulder length blonde hair. Snape hadn't noticed the snow was falling again until he noticed flakes clinging to her eyelashes making her look like a princess of winter.  
"That'd be nice" he whispered standing and offered her a hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was more than happy to feel the warmth of the fire when they returned to the Slytherin dormitory. Severus watched her from the door for a moment. She could tell he was considering going back. "Come on, you'll freeze if you stay where it's cold" the blonde said patting a spot beside her. The snowflakes had already melted away now that she had taken a spot before the flames. 

He sighed and took the place offered to him. "What do you plan to do once you finish here?"  
"Finish? I'm going to be a professor here."   
"You're brave."  
"Brave?" Severus raised a brow.  
"Yeah, I couldn't teach especially to a bunch of teens." The pair broke into laughter.  
"I see, so you are assuming I must be brave then?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"Bullshit"  
"Oh?"

"You saw it yourself I let the girl I like go to the ball with another man."  
"But that's different. That has to do with your heart." The girl lightly poked the older male's chest when the organ in question was within him. "We always cower when it comes to those matters, but you are willing to face a bunch of stupid teenagers and try to get them to listen to your word in hopes that they might learn something."  
Severus just stared at her starting to take Alex apart in his mind, but she seemed to pay him little mind at this moment. “And you?”  
She laughed “What about me?”

“What are your plans?” Alex only gave a shrug.   
“Don’t know I think I just wanna live a little before I settle down into a job, you know?” Severus raised a brow giving a slow nod.  
“So you have no real plans then.” Alex burst into laughter nodding her head rapidly.  
“Pretty much.”

He wanted to question her further but he only shook his head and looked to the flames a bit. “So are you the Snape guy that is really good at making potions?” The male tensed a bit. when this came up usually what followed when he answered would be them trying to con him into doing their work.  
“Yes.” Severus stated coldly.  
“Nice! I wish I could but so far all I do it blow stuff up.” She giggled. “I guess I should study harder.” He was a little surprised by her response and he was almost shocked by her next actions.

Alex leaned over until her whole body went to the floor that is except her head which now rested upon the black haired male’s thigh. For a moment her eyes were on the fire but soon it turned to him and she locked eyes with him. Severus felt his face getting hot now.  
“You have unique eyes” she whispered. “They look like onyx”  
“Stones?” Alex nodded.  
“Hey Severus”

“Hmm?” He would feel his fingers moved and begin to run through her blonde hair slowly. It wasn’t a normal shade of blonde. It was on the paler side almost a shade of white. Which made the tone of her eyes seem deeper than they really were.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Silence fell upon the pair once. He didn’t really know how to respond. Someone wanted to be around him. Severus shrugged still letting his fingers play with Alex’s hair. Her lips parted to say something but voices from outside stopped her. 

Severus stood letting her girl move from his body and moved towards the boy’s dorms. “I have to go.” He stated quickly and disappeared before she could protest. Alex sighed and laid back upon the smooth floor staring up at the ceiling now. 

People poured in slowly and went to their room laughing and chatting about the ball. Some of them already starting to remove their formal attire. Around two in the morning Severus felt brave enough to came back.

He peaked in to see the female still laying there motionless before one of the large snake statues. Her hair was fanned out, arms bent slightly, Alex’s breathing was so light it didn’t even look like she was breathing at all. To Severus she looked like she had been sacrificed to the serpent.   
Slowly the male moved over to her and noticed the girl’s eyes were shut. Alex had drifted off to sleep on the cold floor sometimes ago, but why had she stayed here rather than heading off to her bed?

Severus sighed a bit kneeling down next to her and slipped his arms gently beneath the female’s back and lifted her from the altar of the serpent. Snape looked about for a moment. He couldn’t take her to her own bed as they didn’t allow men in there and if he even tried to bring her to his bed then she could be the one to be blamed for her presents there.

His eyes caught the couch and he knew it would have to do for now. Slowly he moved so not to wake the blonde in his arms. Until he reached his destination where he sat first and held Alex close to his own body. It was freezing now that the fire was out and her skin felt like ice at this point. He hadn’t changed at all today so he was still in his uniform while she was not. Severus removed his robe and slipped it over the both of them like a blanket. 

Lucius was one of the first to come down in the morning. At first it seemed at those he hadn’t noticed them, that is until he spoke.  
“Looks like you had a bit of fun last night Severus.” his tone was more mocking than anything.  
“Nothing happened.”

“Doesn't look that way to me.” The blonde turned facing them now. “Do you even know her name or was she just that easy?” Severus narrowed his eye as Lucius.   
“Alex, her name is Alex and like I said nothing happened.”  
“Alex? The third year?” he had to cover his mouth to keep from just rattling the room with his laughter. “Well look at you robbing the cradle.”  
“Lucius, I’m not in the mood for these games.” Alex groaned and her eyelids fluttered for a moment letting light in.  
“Oh I see, I’ll leave you to your sleeping beauty.” The blonde turned and left the room laughing.  
“Hmm? Where? Who?” Severus looked down hearing the girl’s muttered words.  
“Good morning.” 

Alex blinked at sat up quickly realizing how close she was to him. “O-Oh..uh hey. How did that happen?” She started fidgeting and moved from hair out of her face by tucking it behind her ear.

“I found you sleeping on the floor and I couldn’t really take you to your room so I just stayed here with you.” Once more his face felt hot.  
“Oh..Thanks, that’s really sweet of you.” Alex laced her arms around Severus embracing the male in a long hug. He hesitated but lightly placed his hand on her back. She felt warm and he could feel the movements of her chest as she breathed.

“Alex.”  
“Yeah?” She whispered and her breath danced on his neck for a moment making him want to shiver a bit.  
“I’d really like it if we did this again another time.” A smile overcame her lips when Severus said this. They both hadn’t noticed that Severus’s hands were now resting on the girl’s hips.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks moved by in the same fashion as always. Get up, get dressed, go to class, return to the dorm. Severus was consumed by his studies to the point that he didn't notice that the sun had begun to set behind the mountains. The courtyard was becoming cold once more.

He felt heat on his neck just a second before words were spoken "Hey Severus, what are you doing?" Snape flinched almost dropping everything. His heart jumped into his throat for a moment.

"Don't sneak up on me like that."  
"Sorry I thought you knew I was here." Alex plopped down beside him. "So what are you doing?"  
"I'm studying for a test in potions."  
"Why?"

"What do you mean why? So I don't fail."  
"No I mean why, because you are like the God of potions." Alex stated with a bit of a giggle.   
"Might I ask what the two of you are doing out of your dorms this late?" A much older male asked from behind the two. They both turned to see him. His long beard reaching down towards the ground. The rounded glasses that protected his eyes and perhaps helped him read.  
"Sorry Headmaster, I was looking for Severus here and I guess we lost track of time once we started talking." Dumbledore nodded slowly to Alex's answer.  
"Run along Miss Thompson I need to speak with Mr. Snape for a moment." The blonde looked to him for a moment but nodded and gave him a tight hug.   
"See you later then Severus." She turned and ran off. The only proof that she had been there were the footprints left behind that had already begun to fill.   
Severus disappeared after that night. Alex didn't see him wandering the halls not in the dining hall. The blonde felt slightly like it was her fault somehow. She believed that he had been kicked because of their meeting out in the courtyard.

The year came to an end and the seventh year's left for the final time. Alex's summer was rather boring mostly her parents trying to get her to act 'normal' though that wasn't really possible when you are surrounded by muggles that hated her guts because of the strange events that wrote her past. Some of them still pointed out their scars to her any chance they got.

So it was no surprise that she was overjoyed to be returning to Hogwarts. It was a place where a strange girl could fade into the background.

***

As usual the students were sitting at their tables waiting for the new students to get assigned to their houses. Every time a house was announced that table uproared with cheering at the newest additions. Though Alex seemed a bit distant as her mind was miles away from this place something was off, something had changed but she couldn't tell what.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Dumbledore began his speech and the girl began to doze a bit. Not that he was boring but she was rather tired and was hoping to get to bed soon. "Now there has been a change in the staff this year, we have a student Professor this year. Please welcome Professor Severus Snape."

Alex's head snapped up into his direction. 'Severus?' Her heart sped up as she was filling with hope. Sure enough the black haired male was standing there. Though he was wearing a bit of a different outfit. His onyx eyes shifted and for a moment Alex thought she could feel his eyes upon her. 

Quickly she looked away pretending to be being pulled into a conversation with some of the other students around her. The rest of the evening was filled with food and laughter though Alex was trying to steal glances at Snape without being noticed before she knew it people were exiting the dining hall and were heading to their rooms.

Alex stood starting to walk out as the halls were already empty. "Great." She muttered. The blonde began to move slowly trying to not be noticed by anyone that might be near the windows above. 

The girl's mind had begun to slip away once more when something took hold of the blonde's wrist. She turned looking to have her face come to be just a few centimeters from Snape's. 

"S-Severus?" She stuttered as he came closer to her. He smiled a bit letting his hand slip down until her hand was cradled within his.

"It's nice to see you again."  
"Umm what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in your room?"   
"Shouldn't you?" Snape asked raising a brow. "You're a fourth year correct?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I am teaching potions to the fourth years. I will see you tomorrow Miss Thompson." He turned letting her hand fall from his. Leaving the blonde alone.


	4. 4 - Part 1

Somehow Alex had slept in, this wasn't the first time this year. In fact she had probably missed a months worth of class, specifically Severus's class. Part of her wanted to say that the reason was the snow that had begun to fall. The other part just wanted to say it was Snape. He was on her mind a lot recently.  
The blonde ran into the room panting just find that class had three minutes left. "Miss Thompson, how nice of you to join us. I'll be making sure you catch up on your studies today in detention."

 

“But I-”  
“No but’s Miss Thompson, just come here after your final class.” Alex could only nod there was no point in trying to fight this.

***

By the time Alex made it to Snape’s room the sky had already begun to darken. When she arrived he was leaning over his desk mixing colored liquids together. Not wishing to bother him Alex just stood there watching him. Severus was interesting to watch when he was working. His hands moved with skill that made them seem like they were almost living things of their own. “Miss Thompson” she tensed. “Give me a few more seconds and then we shall move to the courtyard.”  
“The courtyard?”  
“Indeed, we will be doing some makeup work for you.” His eyes peeked up from his desk. “That is if you wish to pass this year.”  
“Oh yes. O-Of course. I’ll umm just meet you there.”  
“No need” Snape said clearing his throat. “I am finished.”  
“Oh...” Alex looked down for a moment until he stood in front of her. She looked up at him with her ocean hues.  
“Shall we?” He asked motioning to the door and she nodded. At first everything was silent as the rest of the students were currently having dinner. “The Yule Ball is coming, are you going?”  
“No.”  
“Why is that?”  
Alex laughed softly. “What is the point of going to a dance all dressed up if I am going to spend time standing in a corner?” Snow was falling again and it clung to her hair looking like diamonds.  
"You have a point."  
"So what is it you want me to do?" Snow crunched beneath their feet.  
"Well that was a bit of a lie. You may be missing class but you still understand everything. There is another reason I asked you out here."  
"What is it?" Severus reached out taking her hand in his.  
"Would the Princess of Winter join me at the Yule Ball?"


End file.
